


Silver of the Moon

by Darkheart_The_StarClan_Cat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, Original Cat Clans (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkheart_The_StarClan_Cat/pseuds/Darkheart_The_StarClan_Cat
Summary: Silverkit is just a bright, happy kit, whose best friend is the slightly older Whitepaw. Her brother, Whisperkit, isn't happy that the two are even friends. But as the moons pass, he become angry as it become clear that they have grown to be more than friends.
Relationships: Whitemoon (OC)/ Silverclaw (OC)
Kudos: 1





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just little snippits of my gay cats, I can't write actual plot, with a conclusion to the problem. Expect this to have no real ending. May add more as I feel like it, I may not.

# Allegiances

### ROCKCLAN

  


    * Leader
      * BRAIRSTAR \- Bracken colored tom



  


    * Deputy
      * LIONSONG \- Golden she-cat



  


    * Medicine Cat
      * LEAFMOON \- Tortieshell tom



  


  *     * Warriors 
      * SQUIRRELSONG \- Russet she-cat
      * CROOKEDTAIL \- Dusky black tom 
        * Apprentice- Snowpaw
      * REDSKY \- Grey tom with a red tail 
        * Apprentice- Whitepaw
      * DUSKAPPLE \- Dusky yellow tom
      * RAVENCLAW \- Blue-black tom
      * CROWCLAW \- Blue-black tom
      * ECHOFALL \- White she-cat



  


    * Apprentices
      * Whitepaw- White, blue eyed she-cat
      * Snowpaw- White, blue eyed she-cat



  


  *     * Queens  

      * NIGHTFUR \- black she-cat with silver stripes



  


  *     * Elders 
      * Fawnpelt- Light brown tabby she-cat
      * Foxclaw- Russet she-cat



  


  *     * Kits 
      * Whisperkit- black tom
      * Silverkit- black she-cat with silver stripes



### TREECLAN

  


    * Leader
      * OAKSTAR \- Scarred brown tom



  


    * Deputy
      * SORRELSPIRIT \- very light gray she-cat with blue eyes
      * APPRENTICE, NEWTPAW



  


  *     * Medicine Cat 
      * FALLOWFLOWER \- swift creamy brown tom 
        * Ashpaw



  


    * Warriors
      * SLATEBRANCH \- muscular red tabby she-cat
      * SEEDFLOWER \- light orange she-cat
      * BIRDGOOSE \- creamy tom
      * ASPENPOOL \- gray and white tabby tom with green eyes
      * LILYSWIPE \- golden she-cat
      * WHISKERFACE \- long-tailed red tabby she-cat with a strange collar
      * HAREFLIGHT \- black tom
      * QUAILFUR \- black she-cat
      * MILKCLAW \- ginger tom



  


    * Apprentices
      * NEWTPAW \- brown tabby tom
      * Ashpaw- Brown tom with grey spots
      * Spiderpaw- black tom



  


    * Queens
      * RUSHFIRE \- brown tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes
      * DOVE - white she-cat with yellow eyes



  


    * Elders
      * EBONY \- red tom
      * MOTHTUFT \- ginger tom



  


    * Kits
      * HAZELKIT - white tom
      * WEASELKIT \- mottled brown she-cat



### MOSSCLAN

  


    * Leader
      * WEEDSTAR \- light brown tabby tom



  


    * Deputy
      * PETALHEART \- dark brown tabby tom
      * APPRENTICE, SOOTPAW



  


    * Medicine Cat
      * MALLOWBLAZE \- dark black tabby she-cat



  


    * Warriors
      * FLEETHOLLOW \- gray and white she-cat with emerald eyes
      * APPRENTICE, SORRELPAW
      * TROUTRAPID \- silvery gray she-cat
      * DAPPLEDFIRE \- bright ginger she-cat
      * APPRENTICE, VOLEPAW
      * MOONHARE - white she-cat with golden-brown muzzle
      * RUBBLEFLIGHT \- dark black tabby tom
      * FAWNHOLLOW \- mottled light brown tom with distinctive dappled coat
      * PATCHHEART \- swift cream tom



  


    * Apprentices
      * VOLEPAW \- light cream tom
      * SOOTPAW \- speckled ginger she-cat
      * SORRELPAW \- reddish-brown tom



  


    * Queens
      * DUSTSTRIPE \- white and ginger she-cat
      * FROSTWIND \- broad-shouldered black and brown she-cat with dark blue eyes
      * LONGLIGHT \- long-tailed light golden she-cat



  


    * Elders
      * RUNNINGIVY \- orange she-cat with a painful burnt scar



  


  * Kits
    * SOFTKIT \- brown she-cat
    * THORNKIT \- russet colored she-cat with very long whiskers
    * TIGERKIT \- light tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes




	2. Chapter 2

The moon shone down on the forest, illuminating a silent clearing. It caught on every bit of frost on the grass, sparkling, like starlight. At the edge of the clearing, the bushes quivered. A lithe black cat strode out, silver rippling with every movement of her muscles. She approached a large stump in the middle of the clearing. 

"Whitemoon? Are you okay?" She whispered, jumping onto the stump next to a large, white she-cat. 

"Yes, Silverclaw. I just couldn't sleep." Whitemoon looked up at the stars overhead. Then she sighed and looked over at her mate. "But it is too cold to stay out here. Come on. We both need to rest." Silverclaw jumped down, and pressed her muzzle against Whitemoon's shoulder. Then the two she-cats padded away, into the silent night.  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
Silverkit pressed herself against her mother, purring at how alike they looked. 

"What are you doing little one?" Her mother murmured. 

"Whisperkit has been keeping me from playing with Whitepaw, and he said, if I managed to beat him, he would let me play with her by myself until either we are apprentices or she is a warrior." Silverkit answered. 

"Wouldn't you rather play with your sibling?" Nightfur asked. 

"No, he never plays fair. Besides, Whitepaw could actually teach me stuff, so you'll always be proud of me!"Silverkit murmured. Then, scenting the air, she got ready to pounce. Suddenly another kit entered the circle of stones pointing up around the nursery, and Silverkit pounced. Tussling, the two kits rolled back out of the nursery until Silverkit sat on top. "Give up, Whisperkit?" She asked sweetly. 

"Why should I?" The little black tom yowled. He pushed his back legs up, but Silverkit jumped off of him at the same time, using his force to give her a boost. Before Whisperkit could stand up and find her, Silverkit pounced again. 

"Come on! You know you only win when you fight dirty, and you set the rules so you couldn't. Just give up." She mewed into his ear. 

"Like I wouldn't break my own rules?" He growled, spinning while unsheathing his claws. Suddenly the two kits were split apart and a larger white cat sat between them, glaring at Whisperkit. 

"You don't use your claws on your clanmates, and you certainly don't use them on your littermate!" The older white cat meowed. Turning to Silverkit, she murmured, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Silverkit turned and sniffed her pelt, knowing adrenaline could hide the pain. 

"I'm fine. Thanks Whitepaw." Tail lashing, Whisperkit hissed 

"I wasn't going to hurt her that much! Whatever, go play with Whitepaw. Maybe you'll turn into a real fighter, and not a soft kittypet!" Then he turned away and stalked off, tail still lashing. 

"Was that what this was about? Wanting to spend time with me?" Whitepaw asked 

"I just wanted to be able to once in a while. He said he would honor his rules, including no claws. Thanks again though...anyways, what are you doing today?" Silverkit whispered. 

"Looking after the elders. Look, honestly, I'd rather hang out with you over him anyday, but don't fight him over it. I don't want you hurt. Why don't you get some moss and mouse bile, and I'll get started on clearing their old nests. You might even get them to tell you a story." Whitepaw murmured. 

Silverkit instantly bounced up, "So you mean I can really help?" She asked.

"A bit. And maybe if there is time after, I can show you a move to beat your brother, even when he does use his claws." Whitepaw purred. 

Silverkit purred back and dashed off for the medicine den, calling out softly as to not disturb any sick cats sleeping. "Leafmoon? Can I have some moss for bedding, and some mouse bile?" 

"Yes, one moment Silverkit. Did you get in trouble, and were put on elder duty?" The molted tom asked as he dropped the supplies at the mouth of his den. 

"No, I just want to help Whitepaw." Silverkit answered, flicking her tail in thanks as she picked up the moss and bile. Wrinkling her nose at the scent, she padded to the elder's den, which was similar to the nursery, but had one huge column in the back that looked like, Silverkit was told, a tree. Two piles of moss were already outside the den, and upon entering, Whitepaw took the moss from Silverkit and began to make a nest for the two elders, Foxclaw and Fawnpelt. 

"Well hello there, Silverkit. It is nice to see the kits helping take care of the elders. When I was kit-" Foxclaw began 

"Don't play games. When you were a kit you would have been running around the cavern, kicking dust and raindrops all over the fresh-kill. I should remember,because you blamed it on me!" Fawnpelt scolded lightly. Then, turning back to Silverkit, she asked gently "Now I am assuming you would like a story, yes? I bet you can't wait to go to your first gathering. Well, at mine, all the leaders were arguing over stolen prey. Scents from one clan were found in another, and theirs in the next. A war almost broke out. But just then a group of rogue cats stalked in the clearing, and it didn't take long for the clans to realize these were the cats stealing from them. They declared that they would be hunting there all leaf-bare, that this is their territory now. Well of course, the clans were outraged. A battle was fought and we drove the invaders out. I was only a new apprentice then and couldn't fight, only help our old medicine cat, Oatclaw. Well, the rogues came back a few moons later, after I had been made a warrior. Well, considering I was a young warrior, and hadn't been able to fight in the first battle, I was raring to fight them. But one of the other clans had an elder, who had been injured in the first battle, who knew that we could not fight them forever. We had to truly scare them. So for a whole moon the clans worked together to watch the rouges, staying up late at night to watch their camp. Then, on a night with no moon we ran into their camp, yowling like badgers were after us. We came from behind their nursery, knowing they honored kits as we do, as the future of our clan. Terrified of us, they agreed to stay away forever. Turned out, they didn't even know of the first battle, in those few moons every cat involved had died, or left. They didn't keep elders, the knowledge they gave wasn't important to these cats. They soon left, and we have lived in peace from then on. Now, it is time we ate.” The old she-cat stretched, and nosed Foxclaw, who was snoring gently. “Oh sure, now that no one else is trying to sleep, you are barely snoring. Get up you big lump.” Whitepaw watched the pair and purred before turning to Silverkit. 

“Aren't you hungry? We can share a finch, if you would like.” Silverkit nodded, and got up, padding to the fresh-kill pile with Whitepaw. “Sorry we didn't get to practice anything today.” Whitepaw murmured. 

“It is okay. I just like hanging out with you. But hopefully you can teach me something soon?” Silverkit asked. “I would love that.” Whitepaw purred. 

While they ate, Nightfur watched from the nursery. “I'll always be proud of you. I promise you that.”

A moon later, moonlight flooded the cavern. Silverkit sighed and got up. “Are you okay, little one?” Squrrielsong asked. 

“I just can't sleep. I won't leave camp.” Silverkit answered. Then she padded towards the entrance to camp. For a moment, she just watched the night sky from the boundary of camp, then in a flash the light was gone. Silverkit was almost knocked off the low ridge by the jumping of a cat into camp. “Whitepaw? What were you doing out of camp?” Whitepaw turned, shocked. 

“I...I didn't see you there...I...you’ll think I’m crazy.” Whitepaw stammered. 

“Try me. Please? I just want to make sure you are okay.” Silverkit pressed. 

Whitepaw sighed. “Fine… I was out in Star Hollow. Being out there...it feels peaceful...and...I was hoping Starclan would talk to me...I've had a lot of questions in my head recently and...I was hoping they could answer them...but it was stupid.” Whitepaw said, looking at her paws. Silverkit padded over and nudged her head up. 

“It was brave.” She murmured. 

“How?” Whitepaw asked.

“How many cats do you think would go out looking for answers? I think most would hide from them. Or expect the answers to come to then. You are brave, not stupid.” Silverkit purred. Whitepaw nodded then got up. 

“Thank you. Now, we both need our rest. Come on.” Whitepaw murmured. Silverkit curled her tail happily. 

“ Maybe Starclan will answer you in your dreams.” She whispered before turning into the nursery, looking across the cavern at the apprentices den. Then she curled into her mother's nest, and dreamt of running through a forest with Whitepaw, unaware of the eyes watching them from the bushes. For the next three moons Silverkit would wake earlier, to hear what Whitepaw would be doing for the day. If she was in camp, they would take care of the elders, and train, simple things, but it would all be done with a purr and a laugh.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“From now until the time this apprentice has earned her warrior name, she shall be known as Silverpaw.” Briarstar meowed to the clan. “Crowclaw, you will be her mentor. I expect you to teach her all you know.” Crowclaw nodded, and Silverpaw went over to touch noses with her mentor. 

“Silverpaw, Whisperpaw! Silverpaw, Whisperpaw!” The clan yowled. Silverpaw looked over and saw Whitepaw yowling the loudest, a proud look on her eyes. Then, turning back to her mentor, she asked, “What are we doing first?” 

“I thought we could start with a tour of the territory with your brother, if that is all right Ravenclaw?” He turned to his own brother, Whisperpaw's mentor. 

Ravenclaw nodded, then called over to Whitepaw. “ Since Redsky is in the medicine den, do you want to come with us?” He asked. 

“Sure, thanks.” She meowed, then turned to Silverpaw. “You’ll love it. And tonight you’ll be sleeping in the apprentices den!” She purred. 

The group of five left the cavern and the apprentices ran after their mentors through the rocky hills they were named after, Rockclan. Eventually, they reached a forest and slowed down. Eventually, they reached a clearing. “This is Star Hollow. You'll be too tired to go tonight, but this is where you may go to the gathering next moon.” Crowclaw explained. 

“I won't be too tired! Why can't I go?” Whisperpaw argued. 

Whitepaw laughed. “Trust me, you will. Have you even noticed how long it took to get here? Do you really think you can do it three more times?” She asked. Whisperpaw glowered, but said nothing, and the mentors turned to each other. 

“ I think we have just enough time to see Icefur's leap, don't you?” Ravenclaw asked. Crowclaw nodded. “Come on. You'll want to see this.” 

The group took off again, reaching an overhang a few fox-lengths high. “Now, do any of you know what is special about this place?” Crowclaw asked. 

“You mentioned an Icefur ...did somecat die here?” Whisperpaw asked hesitantly. 

“Icefur came with his mate Dawnclaw many moons ago, from their clan to teach us the warrior code. Back then we were more rogue than warrior, and we fought constant battles. One day, underneath this ledge, we were about to destroy each other. But then Icefur jumped from here, and thinking the one cat they all cared about was to die, they raced to save him. He was fine, but the clans realized they could live together, in peace. And since then we are taught not just the words of the Code, but its spirit.” Silverpaw answered swiftly.

Both mentors looked surprised. “No apprentice has ever known the answer, as far as I know. Someone spent a long time in the elders den.” Crowclaw said after a moment. Silverpaw licked her chest fur self-consciously. Then, flicking his tail for them to follow, Ravenclaw led the cats back to camp. Whitepaw fell back to Silverpaw. 

“You are so smart. So I must be brave.” She murmured. Silverpaw looked over in confusion. “You said I was brave. And you are brilliant. So I figure you must be right.” Whitepaw explained. 

When they got back to camp, Silverpaw thought her paws would fall off, and headed straight to the apprentice's den. “You can sleep in my nest tonight. We’ll make your own later.” Whitepaw meowed. Silverpaw curled up in the soft nest, noticing her brother was already curled up in the corner. “Snowpaw gave up her nest to him already, now just relax” Whitepaw answered her unspoken question. She laid down next to Silverpaw, and licked her fur smooth until Silverpaw fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  


Silverpaw blinked open her eyes, the faint light of dawn breaking into the cave bothering her eyes. She could hear Whitepaw shuffling her paws outside the den. _She must be waiting for me_. As Silverpaw sat up to groom herself, she saw her brother glaring at her, while Snowpaw slept, having gotten back in the night on patrol. 

“You know, you can't be more than friends with her. It isn't right.” He growled, flicking his tail in Whitepaw's direction. 

“It isn't wrong, and it doesn't matter...we are just friends…” Silverpaw muttered padding out. Whisperpaw growled low as he followed her. “Yeah right.” 

Silverpaw ignored him and turned to Whitepaw, “ Where are our mentors?” She whispered. 

“ Just finishing their meal. Guess what? Today is your first day of _real_ training! I'm going hunting with you guys since Redsky is still in the medicine den.” Whitepaw rambled happily. Silverpaw purred, turning as Crowclaw approached them. 

“Is it time?” she asked hopefully. Crowclaw nodded, dipping his head to his brother, 

“If you are ready?” he asked. “Whisperpaw! Get over here.” Ravenclaw called Whisperpaw padded out from an alcove, waiting for his mentor to lead him out of camp.

“We are hunting near the edge of the forest, right?” Whitepaw asked. Ravenclaw nodded. “Wanna race me there?” Whitepaw asked Silverpaw, waving her tail excitedly. Silverpaw took off, 

“ Eat my dust!” she called behind her. Whitepaw followed after in a flash and the mentors sighed. “Come on Whisperpaw, we need to catch up.” Soon all five cats were at the edge of the forest, and Crowclaw began to explain how to crouch and move forward to catch their prey. 

“Whitepaw, why don't you show them? Once you feel comfortable, try to copy Whitepaw.” Ravenclaw asked the apprentices. As soon as Whitepaw had fallen into position, Silverpaw followed. The two mentors looked on approvingly. 

“Of course it isn't perfect, but that will come with time. This is great? Come on Whisperpaw, why don't you try?” Ravenclaw meowed. “How?” He asked. “Whisperpaw, sometimes it is less on skill and more on instinct. You know this crouch, I've seen you play with it. Just try.” Ravenclaw urged. Finally Whisperpaw fell down, but his movements weren't fluid, and he looked like he would fall over at any time. 

Crowclaw sighed, and attempted to help him, but Ravenclaw shook his head. “Maybe it will help you to practice if you try it on some real prey. Go out and try to catch something, but stay within earshot of one another.” Ravenclaw mewed. 

Silverpaw waved her tail excitedly before padding a bit away and looking for signs of prey. By the end of the day she had caught her first mouse, and Whisperpaw was the only one who hadn't caught anything. 

“It isn't fair!” he growled. 

“No, it isn't. It is luck. Besides this is your first day. You will get the hang of it eventually.” Whitepaw answered. 

“It was _Silverpaw's_ first day and _she_ caught something.” He shot back. 

“She has been practicing a lot longer than you though.” Ravenclaw replied as he padded into camp. “Now, I believe that the two of you still need to make their nests? There is some moss in Leafmoon's den, ask him and I am sure you will get enough for your nests. Then you can eat.” Ravenclaw finished, and Whitepaw padded with them over to the medicine den. Silverpaw grabbed some mice off the fresh kill pile and headed towards the apprentice den to eat one. As she gulped down the last bite, Whitepaw reappeared with enough moss for two nests. “Is one of those for me?” She asked, dropping the moss. 

“Yup. And thanks for the moss...and for teaching me everything. I'll never forget it.” Silverpaw mewed. Whitepaw ducked her head in embarrassment. 

“You were fun to teach. I can't wait until I am really a mentor. I loved training you. Teaching you how to be more than just a bumbling kit. But you made it easy. You are a quick learner.” Whitepaw replied, finishing up her mouse. “Now, lets go make your nest…”


	3. Chapter 3

Silverpaw blinked open her eyes, the faint light of dawn breaking into the cave bothering her eyes. She could hear Whitepaw shuffling her paws outside the den.  _ She must be waiting for me _ . As Silverpaw sat up to groom herself, she saw her brother glaring at her, while Snowpaw slept, having gotten back in the night on patrol. 

“You know, you can't be more than friends with her. It isn't right.” He growled, flicking his tail in Whitepaw's direction. 

“It isn't wrong, and it doesn't matter...we are just friends…” Silverpaw muttered padding out. Whisperpaw growled low as he followed her. “Yeah right.” 

Silverpaw ignored him and turned to Whitepaw, “ Where are our mentors?” She whispered. 

“ Just finishing their meal. Guess what? Today is your first day of  _ real  _ training! I'm going hunting with you guys since Redsky is still in the medicine den.” Whitepaw rambled happily. Silverpaw purred, turning as Crowclaw approached them. 

“Is it time?” she asked hopefully. Crowclaw nodded, dipping his head to his brother, 

“If you are ready?” he asked. “Whisperpaw! Get over here.” Ravenclaw called Whisperpaw padded out from an alcove, waiting for his mentor to lead him out of camp.

“We are hunting near the edge of the forest, right?” Whitepaw asked. Ravenclaw nodded. “Wanna race me there?” Whitepaw asked Silverpaw, waving her tail excitedly. Silverpaw took off, 

“ Eat my dust!” she called behind her. Whitepaw followed after in a flash and the mentors sighed. “Come on Whisperpaw, we need to catch up.” Soon all five cats were at the edge of the forest, and Crowclaw began to explain how to crouch and move forward to catch their prey. 

“Whitepaw, why don't you show them? Once you feel comfortable, try to copy Whitepaw.” Ravenclaw asked the apprentices. As soon as Whitepaw had fallen into position, Silverpaw followed. The two mentors looked on approvingly. 

“Of course it isn't perfect, but that will come with time. This is great! Come on Whisperpaw, why don't you try?” Ravenclaw meowed. “How?” He asked. “Whisperpaw, sometimes it is less on skill and more on instinct. You know this crouch, I've seen you play with it. Just try.” Ravenclaw urged. Finally Whisperpaw fell down, but his movements weren't fluid, and he looked like he would fall over at any time. 

Crowclaw sighed, and attempted to help him, but Ravenclaw shook his head. “Maybe it will help you to practice if you try it on some real prey. Go out and try to catch something, but stay within earshot of one another.” Ravenclaw mewed. 

Silverpaw waved her tail excitedly before padding a bit away and looking for signs of prey. By the end of the day she had caught her first mouse, and Whisperpaw was the only one who hadn't caught anything. 

“It isn't fair!” he growled. 

“No, it isn't. It is luck. Besides this is your first day. You will get the hang of it eventually.” Whitepaw answered. 

“It was  _ Silverpaw's  _ first day and  _ she  _ caught something.” He shot back. 

“She has been practicing a lot longer than you though.” Ravenclaw replied as he padded into camp. “Now, I believe that the two of you still need to make their nests? There is some moss in Leafmoon's den, ask him and I am sure you will get enough for your nests. Then you can eat.” Ravenclaw finished, and Whitepaw padded with them over to the medicine den. Silverpaw grabbed some mice off the fresh kill pile and headed towards the apprentice den to eat one. As she gulped down the last bite, Whitepaw reappeared with enough moss for two nests. “Is one of those for me?” She asked, dropping the moss. 

“Yup. And thanks for the moss...and for teaching me everything. I'll never forget it.” Silverpaw mewed. Whitepaw ducked her head in embarrassment. 

“You were fun to teach. I can't wait until I am really a mentor. I loved training you. Teaching you how to be more than just a bumbling kit. But you made it easy. You are a quick learner.” Whitepaw replied, finishing up her mouse. “Now, lets go make your nest…”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Then Whitepaw, having trained long and hard, would you be willing to hunt everyday for our young and old, to serve and protect this clan, to sacrifice your life if necessary?” Briarstar asked. “I would.” Whitepaw answered solemnly, an echo of Snowfang’s reply. 

“ Then from now on you will be known as Whitemoon. RockClan honors your skill in hunting and your patience.” 

“Snowfang! Whitemoon! Snowfang! Whitemoon!” Cheers yowled through the cavern, echoing off the walls as if StarClan itself was speaking through the stones around them. 

“Tonight Whitemoon and Snowfang shall guard the camp in silence, and reflect upon this day.” Briarstar dipped his head, indicating the meeting was over. He bounded down, and entered his den, leaving the clan to celebrate. Whitemoon jumped down, and headed for this camp entrance with Snowfang. Silverpaw caught their eye, her own brimming with pride, and purred. Whitemoon padded up to her. 

“Hey now, you need to hurry up and get into the warrior's den. I'll miss sleeping with you.” she murmured quietly. 

“It isn't my fault you were born so much earlier than me! But I… I'll miss you too. Now...you need to go. But...tomorrow, there is something I need to talk to you about...alone.” Silverpaw whispered. 

“Sunhigh, at Icefur's leap?” Whitemoon asked. Silverpaw nodded, and Whitemoon padded off. Silverpaw sighed and looked around the cavern. She noticed her mother slip into the nursery, having decided to stay and help new queens, rather than rejoin the warriors. She padded over, remembering 

Squirrelsong's kits had come a moon ago.  _ How have I never visited them? I guess I have been busy...how much work did Whitemoon do to spend time with me?  _ She wondered, entering the den. 

“You look just like Nightfur!” a tiny voice mewed from deep inside the den. 

“That is because she is my daughter, Robinkit.” Nightfur answered from her nest. “My daughter with whom I need to talk to. You never visit me. Who knows what I could have to share with you?” She scolded Silverpaw lightly. 

“Sorry…” Silverpaw murmured. “What news do you have then?” She asked. Nightfur stood up, her belly hanging low. 

“You will be having some more siblings it seems. And definitely more than one.” She answered. Silverpaw purred. 

“Congratulations!” Suddenly Silverpaw found herself attacked by two mischievous kits. 

“Owlkit! Sparrowkit! That is not how you should treat your clanmates!” Squirrelsong scolded her kits, entering the den. 

“Oh let them be. They'll make fine warriors one day.” Silverpaw meowed. Sitting back, the kits gasped. “Do you really think so?” They asked with awe. 

“Of course. As long as you grow with courage and patience.” Silverpaw crouched to reply. 

“But being patient is  _ soooo _ boring!” Sparrowkit cried. 

“You'll get the hang of it.” Silverpaw said, turning back to face her mother. “There was something I wanted to talk to you about as well, alone please.” Nightfur nodded and stood up, shaking moss out of her pelt. They walked over to a secluded part of camp, and Silverpaw sighed. “I...I am not sure how to tell you but-” She started, interrupted by her mother's tail across her muzzle. 

“Shh. I know. About you and Whitemoon. I always knew. Do not worry, my little one…have I ever told you about how I fell in love with your father?” Nightfur soothed her kit. Silverpaw shook her head no, and Nightfur continued, “You see, I wasn't born in RockClan. I was born in MossClan. One night, at a gathering, I met your father, just as confident and charismatic as he is now. We quickly became friends, and quickly fell in love. When I was away from him, I became depressed, and faltered in my training. My parents noticed, and they guessed why. They were not angry. They knew love had no reason. No logic. So they asked me when I was next to meet him. They wanted to get to know your father. Once they had met him, they asked me if I would like to leave my clan for him. At that moment I realized how deep my love for him was. I nodded, and we said goodbye. I know they loved me, and I know they knew I loved them. They died a few moons before you were born, together as they always were. I learned what love is from them. And I know you love her. I know she loves you.” Nightfur finished. 

“Nightfur, then why does Whisperpaw think it is such a bad thing?” Silverpaw asked. 

“Your brother is merely jealous little one. You have found love at such a young age, and with one I think he wanted for himself. But he will grow and learn. It will not always be this way. Trust in that. Now, you need to rest. I bet it is almost moonhigh…” Nightfur sighed and got up, padding back to the nursery. 

Silverpaw stayed where she was, content to think.  _ Thank you StarClan, for my mother, for Whitemoon, and for every other blessing you have ever given me.  _ She sighed, knowing she should not sleep on the bare rock, and got up slowly, padding to her nest. She sank in with a yawn, and curled up, her breathing already slowing into sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A half moon later, and Silverpaw followed Whitemoon through the hollow, filled with cats for the gathering. “Come on. I know a sheltered spot. You will be able to hear everything, but you won't be crowded.” Whitemoon nosed Silverpaw. They reached some bushes near the stump, the branches of the bush too close together to be comfortable to sit in. Soon though, they spread out, with just enough room for several cats to sit in. 

“Few cats even try to get this far.” another cat said on the other side of the space. “This is Ashpaw. He is the TreeClan medicine cat apprentice. Ashpaw, this is Silverpaw.” Whitemoon introduced them. 

“Ahhh. So  _ this  _ is the Silverpaw I keep hearing about. All good things, I promise.” Ashpaw said with a twinkle in his eye. Whitemoon and Silverpaw licked their chest fur in embarrassment. Then, a call went out for the gathering to begin. Silverpaw pressed tightly against Whitemoon. After their talk half a moon ago, Silverpaw admitted their feelings to Whitemoon, and Whitemoon did the same. They decided not to become mates until Silverpaw was a warrior, for tradition's sake, if nothing else. But they still liked to show signs of affection. 

“I take it that means you know about...us?” Silverpaw asked Ashpaw. 

Ashpaw nodded. “I feel the same about a certain tom in my Clan. It was why I became a medicine cat. Few in my clan are like me, unlike yours. My father, Oakstar, up there, was disappointed when I became a medicine cat. He wanted me to father him some grandkits. Not that that would happen anyways, but he doesn't know about that.” he added. 

Silverpaw sighed in relief before turning her attention back to the gathering. “Tonight, two of our apprentices are at their first gathering as warriors, Whitrmoon and Snowfang. We also have two new apprentices at their first gathering, Silverpaw and Whisperpaw.” Briarstar announced. He paused as yowls rang out across the hollow. Then, raising his tail for silence, he added, “Prey is hunting well, and we thank StarClan for the great training of our apprentices and out abundance of kits.'' Then he stepped back, to let the next leader speak. 

“Whitemoon?” Silverpaw murmured, turning her head up to look at Whitemoon. “Yeah?” She answered. “Do you really think StarClan is okay with us?” she whispered. 

“Do you remember the night I came back from looking for answers?” Whitemoon asked. Silverpaw nodded. “I was asking about us. Silverpaw, I  _ know  _ StarClan accepts us. Besides, I have spoken to Ashpaw about it and he agrees. StarClan is about love. All love.” Whitemoon soothed. Silverpaw nodded, and settled back against her. Soon, the gathering was over and Whitemoon and Silverpaw stepped out of the bushes, to head back to camp with the clan. 

"Oh so  _ that's _ where you were. You know, if you are going to break the rules, you should at least not be so obvious about it!" Whisperpaw growled from behind them. 

"We aren't breaking any rules, Whisperpaw." Silverpaw sighed, exhausted. "Can't you just go pick a fight with a pile of leaves? At least then no cat would get hurt." She added, padding away. 

Whitemoon pressed her muzzle against Silverpaw's shoulder. "You okay? I know you don't like fighting with him." She murmured. 

"Yeah, I just wish we could get along. I don't  _ hate  _ him, but sometimes...I just want him to understand." She growled back. 

Whitemoon nodded. "Somehow, I don't think you could hate any cat. You could definitely get  _ mad  _ at them, but you love, not hate." Silverpaw looked up at Whitemoon, eyes blinking with gratitude, before they reached the cavern and turned apart, to their separate dens.

  
  
  
  


Four moons later, and Silverpaw woke before the sun rose, shaking the sleep from her limbs. She looked over behind her, seeing her brother peaceful for once, sleeping, though he slept away from everyone else. In the opposite corner of the den, Robinpaw and Sparrowpaw slept in a pile, looking incomplete without their littermate, Owlpaw, who was training as a medicine cat. Silverpaw finally padded out, heading to the fresh-kill pile. 

When she saw Crowclaw, she waved him over. "What are we doing today?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the clan. 

"At sunhigh, you will have your final assessment. Rest until then." He replied with a twinkle in his eye, as Silverpaw's mouth started to open in amazement. 

"Already?" She whispered. 

"You've been training for six moons, with me, and four with Whitemoon. You are more than ready." He replied solemnly. Silverpaw took a piece of prey, and dashed out of the cave, tail waving. She burst out and continued to a small stream, where she knew Whitemoon would be after dawn patrol. "Guess what, guess what, guess what?" She yowled, pouncing on her mate. 

"Only one thing could make you  _ that  _ excited." Whitemoon moaned, the weight of her mate making her wince. "When is the ceremony?" She asked. 

"Well...I don't know about  _ that…. _ But the assessment is  **this** sunhigh, and…"Silverpaw bounced on the ground, excitement cutting her off. "Soon, we will be in the same den again." She murmured, calming down. Then she sat down, and shared her prey with Whitemoon. "Enough about me, how has training Robinpaw been?" Silverpaw asked. 

"You know what she is like. She rather run all day after prey than work on the skills to hunt it. But she is still an amazing hunter. She almost reminds me completely of you." She said with a purr. 

"Should I be jealous?" Silverpaw teased, finishing the prey. 

"No way!" Whitemoon growled gently knocking Silverpaw over, and standing over her. "There is only one apprentice I am interested in, and she won't even be one after tonight." Whitemoon added. Silverpaw laughed, then her face turned back to Whitemoon, gazing softly at her. 

"You know, I just love this view. Do you think we could stay here forever? Just us, no chance of judgement?" She whispered. 

"No, sorry. But we can stay here for now. And trust me, I like the view just as much." Whitemoon murmured. Silverpaw sighed and nestled into the grass, relaxing. 

"Well then, let's enjoy it while we can, right?" She purred. Whitemoon purred back and laid back down against Silverpaw. 

"Right."

As it approached sunhigh, Silverpaw got up and stretched. "I should go find Crowclaw. And won't Robinpaw be wondering where you are?"

"Probably. But it is so comfy here...with you...and no one else." But Whitemoon got up anyways, shaking her fur loose. Once the two padded into camp, Robinpaw sprang at them, trying to persuade Whitemoon to take her out again. Silverpaw purred, and looked around for Crowclaw. She spotted him at the fresh-kill pile, pelt brushing with Snowfang's and talking quietly. She approached them, a knowing look on her face. 

"I wish I didn't have to interrupt, but, shouldn't my assessment start soon?" Snowfang and Crowclaw's heads both swung up, embarrassment clear on their faces. 

"Er...ummm...yes, uh...that… yes. Would you prefer to do hunting, or fighting first?" Crowclaw managed to mumble. 

"Hunting. If I get hurt fighting, I won't be able to hunt as well. " Silverpaw answered promptly. "Smart. Your brother decided to fight first, and was limping through his hunt. Still caught enough to become a warrior but...not his best catches." Snowfang praised her. 

"You know where the assessment grounds are. Hunt until you've caught enough for the apprentice's okay? Not including yourself." Crowclaw flicked his tail. "And I am sure you don't need it, but good luck." 

With that, Silverpaw nodded and dashed out of camp, towards a clump of trees, where a creek could be heard running. Apprentices weren't allowed to hunt there until their final assessment, and warriors never hunted there, so prey was always plentiful...and therefore whether or not a hunt went well, was completely up to the apprentice's skill. Silverpaw approaches slowly, ears pricked for any sounds. She quickly gathered three mice, a vole, and two young thrushes, who hadn't quite mastered flying yet, and flew too close to the ground. Silverpaw picked up as much as she could, and her mentor walked out of the bushes to collect the rest. Silverpaw flicked her ear in gratitude, unable to speak for the rest of the assessment. 

After they had dropped off her prey, Silverpaw followed Crowclaw to the training grounds, just as Whitemoon left with Robinpaw, who had obviously won the argument to go out again, and whose eyes were sparkling with content exhaustion. Whitemoon nodded to Silverpaw, and she blinked her thanks, then turned her attention back to her mentor. Snowfang was also waiting there. 

"Now, for this part you just need to hold Snowfang off. Don't worry about actually winning. In a real fight, you won't be alone, so you wouldn't have to fight off a cat single-pawed." 

Silverpaw nodded, and watched Snowfang warily. Suddenly, Snowfang sprung forward, yowling, and Silverpaw jumped to the side, just enough to dodge, and swiped out at Snowfang, the same way she would warn off a cat, before things got serious. But, of course, Snowfang did not give up, and ran at Silverpaw. Quickly she dove under Snowfang using her back legs to throw her against a tree, not hard enough to smash her spine against it though. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Crowclaw nod approvingly, and Silverpaw stood up, circling Snowfang while watching her for her next move. 

Instead, Snowfang padded over to Crowclaw and whispered something in his ear. "Alright. I agree. Snowfang and I think that was more than enough. I'll talk to Briarstar as soon as we get back. Tonight, you should be made a warrior." Crowclaw told her. "It has been a pleasure training you, though I think you were already half trained when I got ahold of you. I can only hope my next apprentice is as keen as you. Now, why don't you run make to camp, and tell your mate? I know you're dying to." 

Silverpaw started to turn away, then processing his last words turned back, "You know?" Crowclaw laughed, "You don't hide it well. And besides, I vowed to always pay attention to my apprentices, even when we weren't actively training." 

"And if it makes any difference, I hope you are happy with Whitemoon. But if you ever hurt her…" Snowfang warned her. 

Silverpaw nodded. "Thank you...and I promise not to. It would kill me to hurt her." With that, she took off, tail waving. Bounding into camp, she nearly bowled Whitemoon over with her weight. 

"Ughhh.. I take that to mean you passed?" Whitemoon groaned. "Yes!!! Crowclaw is talking to Briarstar,  _ now.  _ Oh and uh...he may have guessed about us...he seems fine with it. Your uh ...sister also knows...and may have threatened me. Slightly. Only if I hurt you." Silverpaw sat back, licking her chest fur in embarrassment. "Oh and, your sister is  _ totally _ with Crowclaw." 

Whitemoon blinked. " Alright then. I will talk to her about threatening you. No cat gets to. Also, I need to tease her about Crowclaw." 

"You don't need to talk to her about hurting me. If Whisperpaw and I got along I would do the same thing to his choice in mate, no matter who it was. "Silverpaw butted her head against Whitemoon's shoulder. "But I won't stop you from teasing her about Crowclaw." 

Whitemoon sighed. "Alright…" Suddenly, Briarstar stepped out of his den, onto a large flat spike of rock, and called for the clan. 

"All cats old enough to leave the cavern in search of prey, gather around this rock." Whitemoon looked down proudly at Silverpaw, nudging her to the center of the circle the cats were forming. "Today, two of our apprentices have shown their six moons of training in a final assessment. Ravenclaw, has your apprentice, Whisperpaw, trained long and hard, and do you believe him to be worthy of his warrior name?" He asked gazing down. 

"I do." Ravenclaw said flatly, and for once, Silverpaw realized that her brother never got the usual relationship an apprentice built with their mentor, and she almost felt sorry for him, until she remembered he had never been willing to get close to any cat.  _ But I know he could be, if he wanted. _ She thought quietly. 

"Then Whisperpaw, having trained long and hard, would you be willing to hunt everyday for our young and old, to serve and protect this clan, to sacrifice your life if necessary?" Briarstar asked the young cat. 

"I would be." He answered solemnly. 

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Whisperbreeze. We honor your determination and skill in battle." He nodded to the new warrior, who sat up and licked his leader's shoulder in respect. Then Briarstar stood up straight again and this time looked at Crowclaw. "Crowclaw, has your apprentice, Silverpaw, trained long and hard, and do you believe her to be worthy of her warrior name?" 

"I do. She will be a warrior every cat can be proud of." He added glowingly. 

Briarstar nodded. "Then Silverpaw, having trained long and hard, would you be willing to hunt everyday for our young and old, to serve and protect this clan, to sacrifice your life if necessary?" He asked her. 

"I would be." She answered with pride. 

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Silverclaw. We honor your inquisitiveness and skill in hunting." Then she showed him the same sign of respect as her brother had, and Briarstar concluded the ceremony. "Now we welcome these two new warriors to our clan, a sign that we will survive, and tonight, they will guard us in silence as they reflect on their new status. I hope they will find fulfillment in their new station." 

"Whisperbreeze! Silverclaw! Whisperbreeze! Silverclaw!" The clan yowled, and Silverclaw looked over her shoulder to see her mother sitting next to Whitemoon, both of them yowling proudly. Then Silverclaw got up, nodded, and padded out of the cavern and sat outside, staring at the fading light in the sky. After a moment Whisperbreeze padded out, and sat on the other side. Every now and then he would growl, and Silverclaw knew why, but even her brother's disapproval of Whitemoon couldn't take away her happiness of this night.


	4. Chapter 4

Silverclaw woke as the sun rose, the birds chirping in the trees above her. "Come on Whitemoon. Time to get up. You know Robinpaw is already looking for you, as full as energy as ever." She murmured, pushing against Whitemoon's side. 

"Ughhh. That wasn't why you were pushing last night…" 

"As I recall, I wasn't doing the pushing. Now come on, you know you need to get up." 

"Fine. Fine. I'm getting up. You're right, Robinpaw is probably about ready to see about a search party...I swear if her name won't be Robinwind or something...actually, I have thought about giving her her final assessment soon." Whitemoon confided as they padded home. "Of course, she still has to master fending off two warriors...you wouldn't mind helping with that, would you?" 

"I would be happy to, so long as Lionsong hasn't assigned me to a patrol."

“Well then, we should check on that, shouldn’t we? Race you!” Whitemoon yowled, already sprinting.

“Cheeky kit! That’s cheating!” Silverclaw laughed following.

“What do you mean? I just need to have a head start to have a chance at beating you.” Whitemoon growled as Silverclaw passed her, tail waving.

“You’re just jealous because us younger warriors have more stamina than you.” Silverclaw whispered as they entered the camp. 

“Ah there you two are! I don’t suppose either of you were out on a patrol hmmm? Well, I hope at least you have plans for Robinpaw? She has been waiting since before I got up for you!” Lionsong asked pointedly at Whitemoon as soon as she spotted them. The golden she-cat generally got up while the camp was quiet to envision the coming and going of patrols before she assigned cats to them. Silverclaw and Whitemoon blushed

“No..we weren’t. We just couldn’t sleep and went for a walk...we must have fallen asleep out there.” _ Not exactly a lie... _ Silverclaw thought as Whitemoon explained. “But yes, I was hoping to teach her how to defend against two warriors...and depending on how it goes, I was thinking of giving her her last assessment soon.” Whitemoon added whispering. 

“She is a brilliant young cat. I am sure she is ready, and I am sure she will master it in no time. I suppose you wanted Silverclaw to help?” Lionsong sighed.

“Only if you didn’t already assign me to another patrol.” Silverclaw replied. 

“Well, I was about to but...it was only to keep you from having nothing to do in camp. With no elders, no one needs to clean out the den, and with no young kits, you don’t need to tell them the elder’s stories you memorized. The hunting patrols are full and each border is getting marked at once. I don’t remember a time when we had as many cats as now. Anyways, I will let you get on with Robinpaw.” Lionsong nodded, and padded away to wait for the border patrols to return, and report to her.

Silverclaw padded deeper into the cavern, calling out softly for Robinpaw. Quickly, the energetic red apprentice came scampering around a corner. “There you two are!” She exclaimed, pausing to sniff them. “Of course, that is what took so long. You two really need to learn to get up before the sun if you are going to sneak out to get alone time. You do realize there are plenty of secluded spaces in here right?”

Silverclaw laughed. “Yes, but then everycat would know what we were up to. I’m not sure what they would think of that yet.”

“Anyways, don’t you want to know what you are doing today?” Whitemoon asked. Robinpaw had learned about their mating two moons ago, when she was first apprenticed to Whitemoon, from just watching how the two of them acted around each other and comparing it to her parents, Squirellsong and Crookedtail. She hadn’t cared, so long as it didn’t interfere with her training.

Robinpaw’s sat down and her tail stood at attention. “Is it my assessment?” She asked, calmly, though her eyes betrayed her excitement.

“No no, sorry, though, what you learn today  _ will _ be on your assessment, and how you do today will determine how long until your assessment is held, so I expect you to do your best.”

Robinpaw sprang up. “Well then? Let's go!” She purred, racing out of the cavern, hopefully heading to the training hollow.

“Guess we better catch up.” Silverclaw smirked. “Or, better said perhaps, you need to catch up.” She laughed as she ran out of camp, leaving Whitemoon in the dust, her muscles long trained to keep up her quick pace.

“Hey! Slow down!” Whitemoon groaned as she ran after them.

_ Never, but I will wait for you. I’ll wait forever. _ Silverclaw thought as she sprang over a fallen tree, pushing against the back of it to give her a boost.

Once they got there, Robinpaw easily beat Whitemoon out of the circle while evading Silverclaw, then put up a good fight against her.

“Maybe you should be teaching Whitemoon instead, if she can be beaten so easily by an apprentice.” Silverclaw teased Whitemoon gently, while praising Robinpaw.

“No way! The only reason I am so good is because she trained me. And the only reason  _ you  _ beat me was because you have had longer to practice what she taught you.” Robinpaw defended her mentor.

“Thank you Robinpaw. And thank you  _ so much  _ for praising me in my ability to train my apprentice to be better than me Silverclaw. I appreciate how you look at things differently.” She growled lightly. “And you little one. I think you can expect your assessment soon but for now, your technique could use  _ some  _ work. Silverclaw almost got you when you made that final swipe at me. Do you know what I mean?” Whitemoon worked with her apprentice, padding away to let Robinpaw answer in private

Meanwhile, Silverclaw padded the opposite way to hunt a bit, knowing they would be hungry soon. She came back after she caught two mice, and saw the she-cats practicing in the middle, bouncing back and forth, trading sheathed blows. Silverclaw purred, waving her tail to catch their attention. “Want something before we continue on fighting two cats?” She asked them. They came running over to the edge, gratitude gleaming in their eyes.

“You know, you would make a great mother. Just watching you there with Robinpaw, I know you would.” Silverclaw murmured as they ate. "Not that I even know how we would...but would that be something you would like?" Silverclaw asked quietly.

"Having kits? I would love to. And you know, you would make a great mother too. But...how? I mean, we can't steal them and...what cat would be willing to just...give us their kit?" 

"I don't know...maybe it won't end up being a chance for us to take, but I just wanted to know...if the opportunity arises...if you would want kits." Silverclaw murmured. 

Then she gulped down the last bite, and glanced over at Robinpaw, who had finished eating, and was playing with the clean bones.

"Why don't we bury these bones, then get back to training?" Whitemoon called out to her.

Robinpaw’s ears instantly pricked and she picked up as many bones as she could carry and raced to a soft patch of dirt, quickly making a hole large enough for both mice, and dropping her own bones inside. “Well? Come on, hurry up! I want to get back to practicing!” She whined, shuffling her paws impatiently.

“Didn’t I try to teach you how important patience was six moons ago? I thought you picked up everything as soon as it was taught to you.” Silverclaw teased.

“But everything I am learning now is fun! Patience is still so boring…”Robinpaw defended herself as the two older cats dropped the other mouse into the hole and began to cover it back up.

“Alright now Robinpaw. Try this again. Avoid Silverclaw while trying to push me out of the training hollow, then turn quickly and work on fighting Silverclaw after. You almost got hit last time, so watch out.”Whitemoon interrupted their bickering.

Robinpaw nodded, and eyed her mentor, jumping to the side as Silverclaw jumped at her, then she ran quickly at Whitemoon, switching sides before sliding underneath her and jumping onto her back while Whitemoon was in shock at her decision. Then she lept off and began batting at her mentor, driving her backwards, while moving so she always had an eye on Silverclaw, easily evading her. Once her mentor was out the circle, she spun and lept, knowing she had to clear over Silverclaw’s head, and ran at her, pretending to use the same move she had on Whitemoon. But when Silverclaw moved to keeping Robinpaw from going underneath her, she went to the right, and used one leg to unbalance Silverclaw, quickly leaping on top of Silverclaw’s belly and forcing her to surrender. “How was that Whitemoon?” She called, after taking a moment to catch her breath.

“Seriously? That was wonderful! You can expect your assessment any day now. I just have to work it out with Lionsong and Briarstar. You are going to be an amazing warrior. For now though, why don’t you run back to camp, make sure Nightfur and her kits have been fed, then get something for yourself? You’ve earned it.” Whitemoon replied, walking over and helping Silverclaw up.

“More than. Those moves were brilliant.” Silverclaw praised Robinpaw, still catching her breath. 

Robinpaw flicked her tail happily, before running off towards camp.

“It seems like you attract quite a few brilliant warriors. I wonder why that might be?” Silverclaw murmured coyly in her mate’s ear.

“I don’t know...maybe I just have an instinct to know what cats are the best of their clan. But you know what tomorrow is?” Whitemoon teased her back.

“Do you think Ashbreeze has finally admitted his feelings to Spiderleaf?” Silverclaw purred as they walked back.

“I hope so...on one paw. But I don’t think Spiderleaf feels the same way and I don’t want him to have to go through the pain of rejection...but I also don’t think he will be able to get over him unless it happens...and maybe Spiderleaf does care for him.” Whitemoon murmured.

“Well then, there is nothing we can do until tomorrow, so why don’t we race back?” Silverclaw tilted her head, knowing a race would lift her mate’s spirits.

Without warning Whitemoon took off, laughing at Silverclaw. “Is that even a question?” She yowled back, and Silverclaw took off after her, quickly catching up and passing Whitemoon. 

“Maybe if you stopped eating so many mice, you would be able to catch me!” She purred as she passed.

Back at camp, Whitemoon glanced around until she spotted Lionsong, then pressed her muzzle into Silverclaw’s shoulder before heading over to talk to her about Robinpaw. As they turned to go into a more private area in the cavern, Silverclaw took the chance to visit her younger siblings. “Well finally you show up!” Nightfur scolded her gently. “Rainkit, Stonekit, Skykit, come over here please.” She added.

“You know full well you would have been worried I would accidently hurt them if I visited any sooner.” Silverclaw teased her back.

Nightfur sniffed, then turned to her second litter. “This is your older sister, Silverclaw. Silverclaw, these are your younger siblings, Rainkit, Skykit, and Stonekit.” She named them in order, pointing at each with her tail. Rainkit was a smoky gray she-cat, Skykit looked just like their pale yellow-grey father, and Stonekit looked just like her older brother, except for a silver tail tip.

“You all behaving for our mother?” Silverclaw asked mischievously. 

“Maybe...we try to! But everything that is fun is ‘against the warrior code’” Skykit answered.

“No, everything  _ you  _ find fun is against the code. I would be perfectly happy to pretend to hunt mice with stones, but you always have to drag me into trouble by using fresh-kill!” Rainkit complained.

“You two aren’t joined at the hip. I’m your littermate too and  _ I _ manage to stay out of trouble.” Stonekit murmured quietly, hardly able to be heard over her littermates arguing.

Silverclaw shared a purr with her mother. “Why don’t I tell you one of the elder’s stories? You know, when I was your age, I spent every day there, learning their stories. I have all of them memorized. In fact, I think I know just the one for you…” Silverclaw relaxed as she began to tell the kits a tale, their argument forgotten in their excitement for a new story.

Just as she left, Snowfang made her way over, Crowclaw at her side. Silverclaw glanced down and Snowfang’s swollen belly confirmed her guess. “Congratulations Snowfang. You’ll make a wonderful mother, I know it.” Silverclaw purred. Snowfang and Crowclaw nodded their thanks, and continued inside to find a nest for Snowfang and the kits she would soon bare. Silverclaw scanned the camp for Whitemoon, spotting her next to the fresh-kill pile, with her back straight in pride, and saw Robinpaw thoroughly cleaning herself by the apprentice’s den.  _ By the way her pelt is always ruffled, you would think she didn’t know how! Briarstar must have agreed to have Robinpaw complete her assessment soon. _ She padded over to Whitemoon and let their pelts brush slightly. “So when have you planned to hold the assessment?” She murmured.

“Next moon, provided she behaves and doesn’t get injured.” Whitemoon answered, licking her chest fur in embarrassment. “Is it really that obvious that I am really proud of her?”

“Maybe. Or maybe I am just spending enough time around you. But is that really a bad thing? Would you have wanted a mentor who made you constantly feel you were disappointing them?”

“I guess so. Anyways, was that my sister I saw wander to the nursery?” Whitemoon replied.

“Yes it was. Seems that the nursery is going to get very crowded soon.” 

“You ever...wonder? What it would be like, if we could have kits?”

“All the time, love.” Silverclaw nuzzled Whitemoon teasingly

“Starting with the kit names now, huh?” Whitemoon cast her eyes down, sadness glinting in them. “Can we sneak out tonight? Pretend we  _ could _ have kits? Just talk about what they would look like, their names...who they might be?”

“Of course. And who knows? Maybe we will just find a stray kit tonight, abandoned and lonely.” 

  
  


“ I don’t know what I would want to name any kit I found...not until I at least got a sense of who they were, you know?” 

“Yeah, I suppose that makes sense. But I would love to name them with you. Can’t wait for it in fact.” Whitemoon murmured, padding beside Silverclaw across the boundary. They volunteered to take the night patrol, and Robinpaw was up ahead, checking the scent markers.

“Well, you better be able to wait until it actually happens!” Silverclaw purred.

[More fluff, laughing, race back to cavern after patrol, and curling up in nest together]

  
  


“Robinpaw, calm down, and groom your fur for once!” Sparrowpaw hissed at her sister. The sun was only just starting to set, but all light had already left the cave, the sun too low to enter the small entrance. The clan was gathering around the atrium of the cavern, and soon Briarstar was heading to his ledge. Robinpaw growled playfully. 

“You worry too much.” But she quickly went to work making herself presentable. Briarstar still hadn’t called the expectant meeting officially when she decided she was nice enough, and shuffled her paws slightly.

“Oh, look who is worrying now. You already know you passed. Trust me, your name won’t be  _ that _ bad.” Silverclaw mewed, padding over, Whitemoon behind her.

“You can’t know that! Your stripes are as thin as claws, your name makes sense, what in the world could Briarstar name  _ me?  _ I’m not that special.”

“I’m still here you know.” Sparrowpaw flicked her tail at her sister’s ear. “We will be fine.”

“You know the story of Mudheart?” Silverclaw murmured finally. Whitemoon flicked her ear this time.

“How could she not? You told all the kits every story you heard, after Foxclaw and Fawnpelt died.”

“Actually no...you never mentioned a Mudheart…” Robinpaw narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Silverclaw wasn’t one to not tell a story.

“Well, let me fix that then.” Silverclaw looked back to check on Briarstar. He had stopped to talk to a group of the senior warriors, and she turned her head back to the apprentices.

“Well, once there was a cat named Mudpaw, who ran out of the camp, just before her warrior ceremony. All her life, all she wanted to do was be the best warrior she could for her clan, but when the time came, she wasn’t so sure she was capable of it. Laying down one’s life for the good of the group isn’t that easy, and she knew that. Oh, she knew she would always be willing to hunt for her clan, and she could fight, but the prospect of dying scared her. So anyways, she ran from the camp. Astounded, but unsure what to do, the camp held the ceremony for Mudpaw’s littermates, and went looking for her the next day. They weren’t worried for her safety, see, they knew she would be okay, but they wanted to know what was wrong, and gave her time to shake herself off. When they found her, she had caught herself a single, tiny piece of prey, and slept in a hollow tree. She pressed herself up against the back, and tried to burrow in the small amount of moss she had gathered. She shakenly told them of her fears, and the clan cats soothed her. But she would have to make up for the error in judgment of running out, especially during such an important ceremony. And so she was an apprentice for another whole six moons, earning back the right to a new name one prey piece and battle move at a time. When she was finally named, her determination and courage were mentioned, but the leader at the time told her that she would have had the same name, Mudheart, even if she had been made a warrior six moons earlier. Her name had already been decided, and it had nothing to do with who she was, or her pelt, not really, but the name the leader heard when they thought of her in their dreams, a name is sent by StarClan, for every warrior in the clan.”

Robinpaw looked thoughtful, and, still suspicious, thanked Silverclaw for soothing her. Soon, Briarstar called the ceremony, and Whitemoon led Robinpaw up to the ledge, while Redsky did the same for Sparrowpaw. Owlpaw looked at both his sister’s with pride, though Silverclaw saw a glimmer of sadness, most likely because he wasn’t receiving his new name alongside them.

The ceremony was over quickly, and soon the cavern was filled with echoing chants of “Robinflight, Sparrowwing, Robinflight, Sparrowwing!”

Silverclaw walked over to Whitemoon, and gently pointed to the nursery, where three tiny kits sat, eyes gleaming with excitement. Snowfang hung idly by the entrance, her belly too swollen with kits to wander much further. Whitemoon nuzzled her mate, and padded over to her sister.

“Bet you can’t wait to go out and hunt again.”

“I won’t even be able to go once they are born anyways. Not until they are about their age.” She growled, tail-tip pointing to Nightfur’s kits.

“I’ll still have some milk, at the beginning, especially since mine will be moving on to prey, and need less.” Nightfur purred, eyes gleaming with amusement. “Besides, you will love them, even as you complain about them. Speaking of which…” Nightfur got up, and padded swiftly after her kits, who were now trying to climb up onto Briarstar’s ledge, the meeting dismissed. “Come on now, you know that isn’t proper behavior. Bed time, now.”

Silverclaw came up behind Whitemoon, and pressed her head into her side, content to listen to the sisters’ idle chat. Soon though, Snowfang yawned, and retired herself to her nest, and the two she-cats padded into their own nest in the warrior’s den. 


	5. Chapter 5

A moon later, Silverclaw awoke in the medicine den, her hind leg injured after some loose earth caused her to fall down a hill onto one of the boulders during a hunt. It was just after sunhigh, and the camp was nearly empty, with most of the cats out on patrol, so she decided to limp her way into the nursery, to visit her younger siblings. But as soon as she entered, she knew something was wrong. The nursery had a faint scent of blood and when she glanced over at Snowfang, she saw her twitching painfully in her sleep. “Hey, you three. Do you want to have a little race? I’ll give whoever gets to the medicine den first their pick of prey, if they bring Leafmoon here okay?”

The kits immediately bounded out of the nursery, but Silverclaw was still worried. Nightfur was out hunting, now that her kits were old enough to be left alone for a while, and Snowfang was too close to kitting for this to be good.

“Oh why did you-” Leafmoon cut off as he entered the nursery, focusing immediately on Snowfang.

“She was like this when I came in. I didn’t want to worry the kits, which is why I sent them to get you.”

“Good...you don’t know the herbs well enough….” Leafmoon muttered. “Owlpaw should be gathering herbs by the assessment area, you shouldn’t damage your leg too much if you don’t outright sprint, but be quick- I need him, and I can fix your leg far easier than I can save Snowfang and her kits if I don’t have the right herbs. I’ll be fine for now, but with her asleep…it isn’t good.”

Silverclaw nodded, and rushed out the den, yowling to Lionsong, who was waiting for patrols to come back, that Leafmoon was with Snowfang, and to watch the kits. Once she had scrambled up the rocks to the exit, she continued on to the assessment area, calling out for Owlpaw.

Eventually the small, scruffy brown tom popped up, Silverclaw waiting to catch her breath. “Leafmoon needs you, something is wrong with Snowfang, maybe the kits are coming, I don’t know, but be quick!”

Owlpaw nodded, and turned to hare back to the camp, a few herbs dropping as he ran. Silverclaw sighed, and supposing she couldn’t do much else, tried not to stress her leg any further as she went back to camp, collecting the fallen herbs on the way.

Once she made her way back, Whitemoon’s border patrol had already returned.

“Silverclaw! What is going on, why were you-”

“I went into the nursery earlier...something was wrong, with Snowfang. I was out getting Owlpaw for Leafmoon. I suppose that means you haven’t heard any updates on how they are doing…”

Whitemoon shook her head, and pressed her pelt against her mate’s.

“I understand if you two would rather stay here, but I think it would be good for you two to get out, on the sundown patrol.” Lionsong mewed, coming up behind them.

“I don’t know...you know what, no, I need to distract myself. I’ll go, but....”

“I’ll be fine Whitemoon. I’ll update you as soon as you get back.” Silverclaw murmured, and turned to Lionsong, adding. “I would go too, but I really should rest my leg. I really shouldn’t have been the one to get Owlpaw but…”

“It would have taken time to explain and then send that cat out to get him, I understand.” Lionsong bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement. “Come on then Whitemoon, we need to get going.”

Silverclaw watched Whitemoon leave before getting up and padding to an open area in front of the elder’s den. Currently, Nightfur was distracting the kits in there, giving Leafmoon space to work without kits under paw. 

“Hello Mother. If you would like to see if you can help with Snowfang, I can watch the kits. In fact, I think I just remembered an old story, I’ve never told them before.”

Nightfur looked up at her thankfully, but shook her head.

“I asked before if he needed any help, that I could ask someone to look after these troublemakers, so I could be there, if it would be a difficult kitting. He said it might be too difficult, even for that, what with her sleeping when it started...oh, but you must be worried about her too. She’ll be fine, Silverclaw, we have one of the best medicine cats the clans have ever seen, and soon enough Owlpaw will surpass even him.”

“Who are you worried about?” Rainkit mewed out. The kits had stopped tussling, and neither she-cat had noticed until she spoke up.

Silverclaw sighed. There was no point in keeping it from them, but she looked to her mother first. When Nightfur nodded, she gently laid herself down, trying to get comfortable with her injured leg.

“You know how Snowfang has moved into the nursery with you? And that she is expecting her kits? Well today when I came in earlier, and asked you to race to get Leafmoon, I thought something might be wrong, since she was in pain, but still asleep. We think her kits are coming, but most cats are awake for that, so we just don’t know if she’ll be okay, not for sure. But Nightfur is right, we have a great medicine cat, and StarClan isn’t likely to take a mother and her newborns, not tonight.”

The kits nodded, quieted.

“Are you sure?” Stonekit mewed finally.

“Oh, my sweet little siblings, I don’t know. Why don’t we discuss something else, hmmm? You three will be apprentices in a few moons! You’re already halfway there! Are you excited?”

The effect was immediate, each kit grinning, and bouncing.

“I’m going to become the greatest hunter _and_ fighter, and then, after I’m made a warrior, I’ll become deputy!” Skykit proclaimed, earning him a cuff from both his sisters on his ears.

“You don’t know that! Any one of us could, or none of us.” Stonekit pointed out calmly.

“Yeah right! Let's see if you can beat me, and then I’ll entertain the _idea_ that you could ever be leader!” Skykit growled, wiggling to try and pounce on his sister.

“Hey, that isn’t how warriors behave. You should be encouraging each other to do just as well as you want to do yourself. A clan is nothing if its members are not interconnected. We all depend on each other, and we are all valuable members.” Nightfur chided.

Silverclaw was about to agree, and try to steer the conversation back to her original plan-speculation on mentors, when she heard Owlpaw call out for her and Whitemoon. She nodded to her mother, and padded out, scanning quickly for Whitemoon, but as she expected, she was still out on patrol, so she headed over to the nursery.

“Is everything okay?” She murmured, poking her head in.

“Yes, I just wanted to thank you for getting Leafmoon earlier. Thanks to you, I have these four little bundles of joy. But where is Whitemoon? I wanted my sister to be one of the first to see them.” Snowfang purred gently.

“Out on sundown patrol. She said she needed to be busy, or all she would focus on was her worry for you. I’ll send her in as soon as she gets back. In the meantime, do you want me to get Crowclaw?”

“Please.”

Silverclaw nodded, walking out, and seeing Leafmoon arguing with Crowclaw, started to approach them.

“But she hasn’t _asked_ for you yet. You can’t just go in there, a mother-”

“She is my _mate,_ and those are my _kits,_ I have to see them!”

“But you have to wait.” Leafmoon growled.

“She just sent me to get him, he can go in.” Silverclaw meowed, tail curling in amusement.

Crowclaw looked at her for second, before blinking in gratitude and trotting off into the den.

Leafmoon sighed.

“Thank StarClan you came out when you did, I don’t know how much longer I could have kept him out. As well as for you getting me when you did. Otherwise...this may have been a much darker evening. But now we have four new healthy little warriors.”

“Somedays I am worried if our clan is growing too large too fast. Far more kits are being born than cats are dying.”

“Ah, but we are almost into leaf-bare. Sickness no doubt will help even the scales, as well as hunger, and border disputes. As much as it is painful, nature has its way.”

“So long as some cat lives to be old enough to become an elder before I die, so someone else can pass on these stories to the kits!”

“You say that like you are an elder yourself!” A voice called cheerily from behind them.

Silverclaw turned to see Whitemoon, having gotten back from the patrol.

“I take it from the idle banter, that my sister is alright?” She murmured, eyes clouding somewhat in worry.

“Yes, she is fine. And so are her four newborns. She wanted you to be one of the first to see them, want to go?” 

Whitemoon purred, and Silverclaw got up, waving her tail in farewell to Leafmoon, before padding after her mate.

Whitemoon poked her head in, calling softly. “Is there enough room for two more?”

“Yes, but be quiet. They are sleeping.” Crowclaw called back, only just barely audible.

The two she-cats stepped in, awe clear in their gazes.

“Three toms and a she-cat. Brackenkit is the grey and white tom, Mumblekit the brown, and Ryekit is the red tom. Finchkit is the little black she-cat.” Snowfang whispered, gently resting her tail on each as she named them.

“They are all beautiful.” Whitemoon murmured.

Snowfang looked up at her sister then, and read something in her gaze. Silverclaw glanced at her mate, and saw such longing.

“You two will get your chance, I am sure of it. And in the meantime, I won’t say no to either of you kit-sitting on occasion.”

“Of course, we would love to.” Silverclaw purred.

  
  
  
  


Three moons later, Silverclaw purred as she carefully washed her younger sister Rainkit, who, alongside her littermates, would become apprentices today. Next to her, Nightfur and Duskapple were washing the other two kits, who were fussing all the while.

"Stay still. I know you can wash yourself, but this is our last time to do it while you are still kits. Let us do it, please?” Silverclaw pleaded, as Rainkit tried to pull away. Whitemoon smirked, wrapping her tail around Silverclaw.

“Oh, her fur is already done, you’re just fussing. Look, Briarstar is about to call the meeting, let them go.”

“Yes, please, listen to Whitemoon, let me go!” Rainkit squeaked.

Silverclaw huffed, but withdrew from grooming her, as her parents did the same with the rest of the younger litter.

Meanwhile, the rest of the clan had gathered, and Briarstar jumped up to his usual spot, and called for the clan meeting to start.

“Today marks the day that three of our kits become old enough to learn what it means to be a full member of RockClan. For six moons they have learned what it means to be a cat. Today they begin to learn what it means to be a warrior. Rainkit, Skykit, and Stonekit, please step forward.” Briarstar began.

The clan parted, letting the three kits walk into an open space before the rock Briarstar stood on. They each had to crane their necks to look at their leader, and their kittenish energy seemed to be replaced with a solemness as they each stood still, and waited.

Eventually, Briarstar continued.

“Rainkit, Stonekit, Skykit, is it your wish to train as a warrior of RockClan? To learn to hunt for our elders, and for our kits? To learn to defend them, even with your life?”

“Yes.” All three answered softly, but sure.

“Then from this day on, until she earns her warrior name, Rainkit shall be known as Rainpaw. Echofall, I trust to you this apprentice’s future, and I hope you will pass on your intelligence and skill.”

“Stonekit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Stonepaw. Robinflight shall be your mentor. Though she is young, she has shown great skill, and I am sure she will pass on her incredible abilities in battle to you.”

“Finally, Skykit, from now until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Skypaw. Your mentor shall be Sparrowwing, and I am confident she will pass to you her keen hunting skills. May StarClan set you all on the path to become a true RockClan warrior.” Briarstar concluded.

“Rainpaw! Stonepaw! Skypaw! Rainpaw! Stonepaw! Skypaw!” Silverclaw yowled, the cavern echoing every call of the clan. Each newly named apprenticed bounced up to their respective mentor, and reached up to touch noses with them. Soon, the gathered cats turned to gather around Lionsong to hear their duties for the day.

When she got back from her hunting patrol at sunhigh, Silverclaw was surprised to see Rainpaw and Skypaw charging around camp.

“I would have thought you three would be out exploring the territory today.” She mewed, when she walked in front of them, making Rainpaw, who was leading, crash right into her, as she wasn’t looking where she was going.

“Oof, sorry Silverclaw! Our mentors decided to just have us get moss and make our nests in our new den, so we could have enough energy to go to the gathering tonight!” Rainpaw mewed, looking like she was about to take off again.

“Oh no you don’t!” Silverclaw said, pinning Rainpaw to the cave floor by the tail. “You think it is a good idea to waste energy and run around camp, when your mentors specifically wanted you to save your energy for tonight?”

Skypaw, who had caught up and sat behind Rainpaw, at least looked genuinely sorry as he shook his head, and murmured, “No.”

“But I’m so excited, I can’t  _ possibly _ just sit still and  _ wait. _ ” Rainpaw argued.

“Oh really? And what is Stonepaw doing right now?” Silverclaw asked.

“...sitting still and waiting.” Rainpaw grumbled.

“And you don’t think she is excited too?”

“I’m sure she is. Okay Silverclaw, I get it, I’m sorry, we’ll go to our den and calm down.” Rainpaw sighed.

Silverclaw’s face softened, as she let off her sister’s tail.

“I’m sure if you need to do  _ something _ , you could see if Snowfang is willing to let you watch her kits for a little while. I don’t believe they’ve played Hunt the Stones before, why don’t you show them?”

Rainpaw’s face brightened, and she and her brother padded off towards the nursery.

“You are really good with them. Maybe you should just become  _ normal _ , and get yourself a real mate. You know, a  _ tom. _ Otherwise, you’ll never have kits, and I know you want them.” Silverclaw heard from behind her.

She growled in frustration as she turned to face her brother. But she left it off with a sigh, exhausted of having this fight.

“You know that isn’t going to happen Whisperbreeze. I  _ love _ Whitemoon. You know that. By StarClan, I’m pretty sure the whole  _ clan _ knows that, if not all the clans. I can’t just change who I am because  _ you _ disagree. And while, yes, I want kits, I want them only if it is  _ with Whitemoon. _ I don’t need kits to be happy. I just need Whitemoon.” Silverclaw said, walking away before her brother could respond.

Thankfully for her, Whisperbreeze was left behind that night at camp, while she and Whitemoon went to the gathering. As RockClan approached Star’s Hollow, they noticed the other clans were not gathered around the stump as they usually were, but instead were gathered around a patch of grass where, as they shouldered their way closer, Silverclaw realized was filled with the shape of a cat, a loner by the scent, who lay dead, the bodies of newborn kits splayed around her. The medicine cats got closer, to make sure she hadn’t died of sickness, while also giving birth. After examining the she-cat, Ashbreeze announced that she wasn’t likely ill, just weak from lack of food, and died purely from giving birth, and that she had to have died just before the clans got to the hollow- her body was still warm.

But Silverclaw was straining her ears, as she could have sworn she heard the tinies, weakest mewl come from one of the kits. Suddenly, she saw a slight shift in movement from one of the kit's bodies, and she pushed forwards to it, gently washing away the birthing sack. All the gathered cats gasped, and Ashbreeze approached, watching the kit intently. 

“It's breathing, but it is very weak. This kit needs help, fast. Does any clan have a nursing queen right now?” He yowled to be heard over the others.

As each leader shook their head no, Silverclaw saw Whitemoon come back from their territory, evidently having rushed back from the gathering earlier. They carried a mouse, which they carefully chewed, before spitting it out into their paw.

“If we can get them to swallow this, should it help, for now at least?”

Ashbreeze glanced at the other medicine cats, evidently unsure. They each shrugged. It seemed this was not something they had needed to address before.

“It can’t hurt more than leaving them to starve.” Ashbreeze finally mewed, and gently opened the kit’s jaws, massaging its throat as Whitemoon put some of the mouse in the kit’s mouth. The massaging forced the kit to swallow, and eventually they got the kit to eat most of the mouse, until it fell asleep from a full belly.

“I think it best if some cat takes this kit back to their clan to raise, while the rest of us get on with the gathering. It needs to be warm, but there is no reason for the gathering to be cancelled, I believe.” Weedstar spoke.

“We’ll take it. If, Briarstar, we could?” Whitemoon spoke immediately, looking up at her leader. Briarstar nodded his assent.

“I’ll go with them, to keep an eye on the kit as well.” Owlswoop announced, standing up.

Whitemoon and Silverclaw nodded at him, standing, and Silverclaw gently held the tiny kit in her mouth as they picked their way around the rocks going home. Silverclaw somewhat wished she could have cheered her sibling’s new names at the gathering with all the clans, but she supposed she would just have to make up for it when they became warriors.

Her brother was sitting guard outside of camp, and immediately perked in interest as he saw cats approaching, but Silverclaw saw him tense as his eyes landed on the kit between her jaws.

"What. Is going on here?” He growled.

“A loner queen gave birth before we arrived at the gathering, and died. This is the only survivor. We are taking the kit in.” Whitemoon asserted, tone leaving no room for argument.

But Whisperbreeze would always argue.

“Why should we take in a loner’s kit? What will it know of being a clan cat?” 

“No less than any other newborn clan kit. Now, please, let us into  _ our own camp _ , so we can get this kit out of the cold.” Owlswoop growled, before Whitemoon could say a word.

Whisperbreeze hissed at him, but let them go in, his fur fluffed out as he stiffly sat back down.

Inside, most of the cats had already gone to sleep. But since it had only been a little while since the others left for the gathering, Snowfang, Nightfur, and Crowclaw all poked their heads out of the nursery as they heard pawsteps nearing it.

“Oh, this poor kit! Let me look...oh, it's a little she-kit! Oh, she is so cold, lets get her all tucked in with the others…” Nightfur immediately zeroed in on the kit, gently taking it from Silverclaw and placing it among Snowfang’s older kits, who woke slightly at the intrusion.

Silverclaw purred in amusement, until Nightfur marched them right back out of the den, demanding the full story, now.

“We’ll tell you, I promise, but could we please do it  _ in _ the nursery? I don’t want to leave her out of my sight…” Silverclaw pleaded, shuffling her paws.

Owlswoop snorted, and backed away as Silverclaw turned to shoot him a glare.

“Well, I can see that I will be gotten if the kit might need me...so I think I’ll go to my den now…” He murmured, suddenly afraid, as he backed towards the medicine den.

Meanwhile, Nightfur was barely holding back laughter.

“Oh, okay, I’ll let you two tell me the story of how you adopted this kit inside…”

Silverclaw immediately blushed.

“I mean, she isn’t necessarily-” Silverclaw began.

“Oh, give it up, you’ve already grown too attached to not call her your kit.” Whitemoon interrupted, nudging her mate’s shoulder.

Silverclaw growled lightly, and walked into the nursery, settling down where she could easily see her kit among Snowfang’s.

Both Crowclaw and Snowfang looked up in interest, but were apparently smart enough not to say anything, and they both settled down to talk quietly while the kits nestled in between their mother and father, and the newest kit, to sleep.

Once they were both settled, Whitemoon began to explain to Nightfur how they came across the kit.

“She needs a name.” Silverclaw mewed. “We can’t just keep calling her ‘the kit’.”

“Well, she is incredibly tiny, even for a newborn. Strong though. I think she’ll be a fighter.” Nightfur mewed.

“What about something to remind us of this night?” Whitemoon added.

“How about Cricketkit? Crickets are small, and they were everywhere tonight.”

“I like it.” Silverclaw mewed, just as the little kit chirped, evidently haven woken up. “And I think she does too!”

“Plus, that chirp sounded just like a cricket!” Whitemoon purred.

“Cricketkit it is then.” Nightfur nodded. “Oh, my eldest daughter has her first kit!”

“Yeah...we’ll need to talk about who is going to move into the nursery to be with her.” Silverclaw sighed.

“Later my love, for tonight, let us sleep.” Whitemoon purred, softly picking Cricketkit out from among the others, and laying her in the nest, between herself and Silverclaw.

The next day, Nightfur moved back into the warriors' den, and Snowfang took the kits out of the nursery while Briarstar went in to talk to Silverclaw and Whitemoon.

“I’m not really comfortable leaving her alone yet, so thank you, Briarstar, for having the meeting in here.”

“It is no problem, really. Now, then, if that is the case, it is probably best if you stay here in the nursery with her, at least for now. However, what about you, Whitemoon? Oh, and have you decided on a name for the kit?”

“Yes, we’ve named her Cricketkit. And I would be okay, keeping on my warrior duties, knowing Silverclaw is here to look after her. Though I would ask that I could spend some time each day in here, at least for now as well.”  
“That sounds reasonable. Well then, if that is settled, then all there is to do I believe, is to announce it officially to the rest of the clan.” Briarstar nodded, as he backed out from the den, padding over to the Meeting Rock.

After he shared the news, each cat in the clan who hadn’t been at the gathering seemed to be curious about the new kit, poking their noses into the nursery. Silverclaw couldn’t really blame them, but Cricketkit was still so young...she worried that they might accidentally hurt her. But each cat seemed to notice her tail start to bristle, and stayed far enough away she couldn't justify sending them away. Eventually though, the cats dwindled out, and SIlverclaw guessed Lionsong had called most if not all of them for patrols.


End file.
